I Love You Forever, My Darling
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: AH Edward Cullen moved away from his hometown Forks in 5th grade. He came back with his brother, Emmett 2 years later. His best friend and secret crush, Bella was gone. It's the middle of Junior year, and what will happen when she returns? Drama!
1. She's Back

* * *

Hey, so I was daydreaming about the origin of my name, Bella. It's Italian, so I figured, "Why not do a fanfic where Bella can speak a bunch of languages?" And so, the plot formed in my head. I shall start with a short summary, and then Edwards POV. This is gonna be fun!! Bella is OOC and this is an AH fanfic. There shall be cussing outs in Italian, French, and a few other languages!! Okay! Here we go!!

Summary:

Bella and Alice Brandon used to live in Forks as children. Then, in 7th grade, they moved to France, Italy, and Spain. But what will happen when they come back to their hometown for the rest of their school time? Drama shall insure!! Sneak peak! : '" Beaver Dam it!! Edward, leave me the Hell Michigan ALONE! I hate you, you disgusting little liar of a prick! I HATE you! You promised me, you broke your promise, and then you hurt me! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" she screamed at my face, tears running down her face. She ran out the front door. "Bella," I whispered. And then I realized I couldn't take it if she left my life again. I did what anyone else would do; I ran out the door after her.'

EPOV

Another day of pure Hell. No Bella, no happiness, but a lot of girls who just want to get with me and claim they broke up with me. Not that I mind, I really don't care anymore. Cuz really, all I wanted was to see Bella. I dragged myself out of my bed, and put on some clothes. After brushing my teeth and eating breakfast, I got in my Volvo and drove to school. I parked my car and met up with Emmett and Jasper. We exchanged greetings and started talking about last nights boxing match when Emmett stopped talking and stared into space with a shocked expression. I followed his gaze and gasped. Two cars were speeding down the road, the stereos blasting. But that's not why I gasped; it was because the cars were a Porsche 911 Turbo and an Aston Marten V12 Vanquish. I nearly fainted. Then, both of them turned off at the same time. I could hear rapid Italian coming out of the pixie-like person who stepped out of the Porsche. She was screaming something about getting out of their car. Then I heard a feminine groan. "Ma, Alice! Non voglio andare a scuola oggi! Possiamo andare domani mattina. Odio essere nuovo! Perché non possiamo tornare a Roma?" she said, clearly annoyed. I love that I lived in Italy for a few years. I can understand people. Then, _Jacob Black_looked at the arguing two and screamed out a "Bella!!" then, I was on the floor and Black was running toward the Aston Martin. A beautiful brunette haired girl stepped out. Her skin was as fair as ivory, and her eyes were depthless. She looked at _him_and shrieked. "Jacob! Amore mio! Dolce-cuore, come ti ho perso! Darling! I missed you so much!! How are you? How is Seth? Leah? Forget it, how is everybody!? Oh, I hated having to move in 7th grade. And the fact I was moving away from you and Rosalie, too! Far too much to bear. Far too much!" She screamed. Rosalie? She knew Rosalie? I heard her say something I hadn't heard in years.

"So, are the Cullen's still here? I wanna surprise Emmie-bear with the look of his little sister! He will look so stupid!!" she giggled. Oh. My. God. That was Bella. She saw me staring and asked, "Who is that?" Jacob covered his ears and said my name. I understood why; she screamed so loud the glass on the school cracked. She ran up to me and hugged me, sobbing. "Edward!! Edwardedwardedwardedwardedwardedward!! I missed you Sooooooooo much!!" she cried. I chuckled, and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Bells. Can I ask, what the hell happened to the Bella I remember from 5th grade???" I said. She giggled. "She grew up." Then what she did next surprised me. SMACK! "Oww! What was that for?!" I yelled, rubbing my cheek. She glared at me. "Remember the pact? And the promise of never changing your personality? You promise-breaker!" she growled. Then she gave me an angelic smile. Oh no. "Where's Emmett?" she murmured in my ear, her breath tickling my skin. I pointed at him dazed. She sashayed over to him, and asked," Excuse me, but, do you know who I am?" Emmett shook his head. She gasped theatrically. "Emmett Steven McCarty Cullen! How can you not remember your favorite little sister? I'm hurt!" she pouted. Emmett shrieked like a fangirl. "Bella!!"- he picked her up in a hug and spun her around-"Bellabellabellabellabellabella!! OH MY CARLISLE ROSIIEEEEEEE!!!!BELLA AND ALICE ARE BACK!!!" He screamed. Rose came flying toward Emmett and screamed. "Bella!!!" she air kissed Bella's cheeks. She ran toward the pixie, who I guessed was Alice and hugged her.

Jasper, who had a shocked look on his face, snapped out of it and raced to Alice, ripped Rosalie off her, and squeezed her till she turned purple. I could hear her telling Jasper she couldn't breathe. He let go of her, and blushed. Then, Alice did the unexpected; she kissed Jasper. Jazz's eyes flew open, and he started kissing her back. I heard female 'awws' and 'aww, they look so cute together, don't they, Rosie?' from Emmett. Sometimes, I swear I think he's gay. Bella looked at him like he grew a new head.

"Who the heck are you and what have you done with Emmett? Cuz the last time I checked, Emmett wasn't gay." That did it; Rose and I burst out laughing. "Oh my Carlisle you did not just say that to my boyfriend!" Rosalie choked out. I laughed harder as I saw Bella's face of shock. It was identical to Emmett's. Bella started turning a dark red. "I'm so sorry, Ring Around The Rosies!" Rosalie stopped laughing. "You remember?" she whispered. Bella nodded. "And Alice is Alice in Wonderland. And I'm either Cinderbella or Jingle Bells. Take your pick," she mumbled under her breath.

I looked around, we had created a scene, oops. "Umm, girls, gay guy, and love birds, we need to go, now." Bella chuckled at the gay guy thing. "Sure, umm, do you speak French?" Bella asked. I sadly shook my head. She grinned. "Okay! Sure, mon petite ami stupide. Nous allons passer maintenant. MOVE IT, PEOPLE!" Emmett finally snapped out of it, and glared at Bella. "I'm not gay. Just to let you know," he growled. And after we got Bella to stop laughing, we all walked in to the school, and I could hear two beeps come from a Porsche and an Aston Martin.

* * *

Okay! So, should I do this only in Edward's POV? Or Bella's and Alice's and some others, too? And how do I make polls?? This is frustrating!! AUGH!

BBFNMARAR!

The insane and perky,

Bells

(P.S. I changed some things, for the two asphalts who are nit-picking my story. I'm 11 for Carlisle's sake! Leave my stories alone!!)


	2. Dissapointment

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!**

**Guys, I'm very sad. I have a total of ONE review for one of my stories. I refuse to update any more stories due to this. I really like that story. So, this is a VERY important Author note. I'm disappointed in you guys. The Upset and not very perky, Bella.**

**(P.S. It's Forgotten. That's the story name. Oh, and I changed my penname to Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You. Peace out, home dogs!)**


	3. Kickass

Sooooooooo sorry about my break from writing. But I'll be better from now on. Oke? Oke.

EPOV

I still couldn't believe it. My Bella was here. I just couldn't help stare at her radiance. She almost glowed when she smiled. But, of course, I had to restrain my self because she was Black's girlfriend, not mine. But, I knew I wanted to have her as mine. That, I was positive about. I couldn't help but ogle at her throughout the day. Finally, just when I was about to approach her, Tanya threw herself at me.

"EDDIE!" she squealed. I groaned. "Tanya, my name is Edward! And no, I don't want to be your boyfriend!" I moaned. She pouted, trying to be cute, but I just wanted to barf at her face. "But Eddie~" she began, but I slipped away and ran full force out of the building. Panting, I saw Bella laughing hysterically.

"She! You! Running! Scared! Face!" she managed out, trying to breathe. I glared at her. "Don't make me give you the ultimate torture, one of my TICKLE ATTACKS!" I roared, grabbing her and tickling her stomach, neck, and strangely enough, her head.

"S-stop! Uncle! Uncle!" She screamed out, immediately I stopped. Then, I heard a scream of outrage. I looked up, and saw Tanya red-faced like a bull pointing at Bella.

"YOU CHOSE THAT BITCH OVER ME?" She screamed; I started seeing red. "What did you just call her?" I growled. "A bitch! And that's what she is!" Tanya sneered. I marched up to her, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and placed her in front of Bella.

"Shall you do the honors?" I asked, and she said nothing. She pulled her arm back, and SNAP! Tanya went flying. I looked at Bella in awe. Her fist was covered in blood and she was breathing deeply. I looked at Tanya, and blood was pouring from her nose. I laughed hysterically, cheering for Bella.

"Go Bells!" I whooped. She smiled.


End file.
